<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three shots... by i_have_a_wonky_eye_too</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213083">Three shots...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too/pseuds/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too'>i_have_a_wonky_eye_too</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Marvel Universe, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too/pseuds/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Three shots, please, Nat." You sighed heavily as you leaned on the bar.</p><p>Nat effortlessly made up your request giving you an unsure look, finally asking what she'd been pondering. "Okay, birthday girl, what's with the moping?"</p><p>You shook your head as you picked up and downed the three shots, one after the other. "Nothing."</p><p>"Nothing? Really? It's your birthday, Y/N... you should be hammered, dancing topless on the bar by now... again!" She smirked at me.</p><p>You held your hand up. "No, not again." You let out a small chuckle. Never, again.</p><p>"Okay, but seriously, what's happening with you?" She asked refilling your shots.</p><p>"I'm 30, Nat. 30!" You downed the shots again pulling a face. "The hell is that?"</p><p>"Gin." She chuckled. "Look, what do you care. You've never been one to care about 'getting old'? Weren't you excited about tonight?"</p><p>"Meh." You shrugged toying with the empty glasses.</p><p>Yes, today was your 30th birthday party, courtesy of Tony. Your birthday was actually tomorrow but it was Sunday and Tony wanted to have the party tonight. You couldn't argue, if it wasn't for Tony, you wouldn't be here. He was your dad's best friend from when they were younger. He was practically your second father after your dad died when you were 17. He took you in and taught you how to use your brain and to work on engines like him. And you were like him. Just, not a sex maniac.</p><p>"Weren't you gonna kiss either a certain super soldier or-"</p><p>"Or?" Bucky leaned on the bar by your side, his gaze firmly set on you as he gave you that pantie wetting smile. Damn that man!</p><p>"Me!" Pietro shouted putting his arm around your shoulders, placing a kiss on your cheek. "C'mon sweetheart. You owe me a dance." He smirked. You shook your head trying to protest but he wouldn't have it. "I know you're 30 but I didn't take you as 'old'."</p><p>"She's not 30, until tomorrow, butt head." Nat slammed a glass down. "And, she's dancing with me." She walked around the bar, taking your hand in hers.</p><p>"Bye-bye." You waved and followed her over to the dance floor where Wanda and Vision were, trying, to dance. You weren't sure what you were dancing to but you were feeling buzzed from the shots and your previous drinks. Whatever it was, it worked well. Nat, Wanda and you danced together, closely, almost grinding on one another.</p><p>"Look over to the bar, right now," Wanda whispered.</p><p>You turned, finding eyes from not one but two super soldiers. You couldn't look away from them. The look the pair of them were giving you, sent heat running to your pussy.</p><p>You bit your bottom lip as you spun around, pulling Nat closer so you could talk to her. "Is it possible to have an orgasm from eye contact?" You giggled.</p><p>She threw her head back laughing. "You tell me."</p><p>"I'm off to pee."</p><p>"You mean to get off!" She blurted out.</p><p>You held your middle finger up with a shrug as you ran off towards the elevator. Maybe she wasn't completely wrong.</p><p>Nat: Time to stop playing with yourself. There are 2 very lost looking super soldiers out here who keep asking where you are xx</p><p>You began laughing as you walked out of the elevator rejoining the party. As soon as you saw, Natasha, she was laughing at you. "Have fun?" She teased with a smirk as you walked up to her.</p><p>"Shut up," You smiled. "I need a drink," You stated whilst turning towards the bar.</p><p>"That good?" Wanda giggled behind you.</p><p>You gave her the finger over your shoulder, laughing to yourself as you walked over to the bar.</p><p>As you neared the bar you noticed Tony was the one now making up drinks, already grinning at you. "Hey, birthday girl!" He greeted you. "How does it feel to be old?" He asked with that typical Tony Stark smirk.</p><p>You raised your eyebrow with your own. "How do you feel? You've had the pleasure a lot longer than me." You quipped back as you leaned on the bar.</p><p>Tony's face dropped at your comment which only made you laugh even more at him. "What ya' want?" He grunted.</p><p>You began to laugh at him before answering. "Three shots, please, Mr. Stark!"</p><p>"Three?" He raised his eyebrow at you as he began pouring them.</p><p>You nodded smiling. "It's my lucky number!" You laughed a little. He nodded with a grin as he passed them over to you. "Thank you."</p><p>"Have fun." He winked before he wandered off with his own drink in his hand.</p><p>Two large hands grabbed the other two shots, the one on your left being metal. Shit! "Happy Birthday, doll." Bucky held his shot up glancing next to you.</p><p>You turned around to find Steve stood next to you doing the same with the other shot. "Happy Birthday, Y/N."</p><p>"Thank you." You blushed a little before the three of you knocked the shots back. You licked your bottom lip catching the small drop of liquid that you had spilled. You turned your head catching Bucky's eye.</p><p>He gave you a small smirk as he leaned in closer to you. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Bucky asked. You nodded biting your lip, keeping your gaze firmly in front of you. "You seemed to be. Especially after, you came back from wherever it was you'd disappeared to," Bucky whispered.</p><p>You gasped a little lifting your head. Did he know? He grinned at you which only made you wetter than you already were.</p><p>"Where had you been, Y/N?" Steve's warm breath fanned over the back of your neck, sending chills down your spine. Your breath caught in your throat as you noticed the pair of them gravitate closer to you. "Doll? You gonna answer me?" Steve's firm tone had your cunt clenching. God, I'll have to get myself off again soon.</p><p>"I think the Captain, asked, you a question, doll," Bucky whispered again your ear. What the hell was going on? "You should answer him, doll and don't lie."</p><p>"I-" You cleared your throat as you tried to keep your face straight. You were not telling them you'd just cummed at the thought of the pair of them fucking you. "I just went to get, something. That's all." You shrugged with a small crooked smile.</p><p>Steve nodded his head slowly, not taking his eyes off you. "To get something?" He raised his eyebrow. You nodded biting your lip, humming in response. "What you reckon she went to get, Buck?" He leaned against the bar on his right arm so he could look at his friend.</p><p>You allowed yourself to check Steve out. Your eyes moved down his toned chest and shoulders to his bare forearms you eyed since his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his large, strong hands and my God, those thick fingers.</p><p>"I think, Y/N went to get herself off," Bucky whispered, taking the same pose as Steve on the bar. "What with her getting herself all worked up being a naughty little minx teasing us all night," Bucky smirked almost proud with himself as you whimpered involuntarily hearing his words.</p><p>You'll admit, ever since meeting the pair of them, you've taken a liking to them. Steve because he was such a gentleman and a sweetheart; he must have a dark, sexual side that you'd built up in your head as the hottest thing EVER! Bucky because he seemed dark and mysterious, you knew he was the boss in the bedroom but you bet he has a soft side and likes cuddling and kissing. And let's be honest, the pair of them are built like fucking Gods! Every ounce of them was pure sex and filth.</p><p>"She has been doing that, hasn't she. Like she has for the past several months." Steve whispered.</p><p>"Did you think of us, doll?" Bucky asked, his flesh fingers brushing your bare thigh just under the hem of your dress. "Did you think of us whilst you played with that pretty little pus-"</p><p>"Y/N!" You turned around sharply at the sound of Natasha's voice, stumble-ing a little.</p><p>Steve reached out and firmly wrapped his hand around your waist, pulling you closer to him. "Careful, doll." He murmured quietly, his warm breath brushing your skin causing the hair's on the base of your neck stand on end.</p><p>Nat stepped forwards taking your hand, pulling you away from the two men. "It's time for your birthday cake." She smiled.</p><p>You shook your head with a pleading look. "Oh no, please, Nat. That means-"</p><p>The whole room suddenly burst into song as they crowded around you with poor Wanda the one holding the cake.</p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO, YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO, YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR, Y/N! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO, YOU!"</p><p>Your face burned with embarrassment from all the attention focused on you. You quickly blew the candles out. All 30 of them. Great, you almost forgot you were old. As everyone began cheering and clapping you stepped back thanking them. You looked around at all your friends smiling, catching the new, darkened look in both super soldiers' eyes. This was all getting a little too much for you, they had to be joking.</p><p>You gulped taking another step back, bumping into Pietro who was more than happy to wrap his arms around you. "Let go, Pietro."</p><p>He pouted jokingly. "Can I have my dance now?"</p><p>You rolled your eyes sighing. "I thought I was too old, for you?" You raised an eyebrow and turned around to face him.</p><p>"C'mon, Y/N, it was a joke." He chuckled. "How about I give you your birthday gift instead?" He smiled cheekily.</p><p>You nodded grinning. You did like gifts. "Okay then, although, I'm not meant t-" Pietro cut you off with his mouth, crashing his lips against yours. Your eyes widened in shock as you groaned disgustedly against his mouth, pushing his shoulders back but he was determined to kiss you.</p><p>You quickly slammed your foot down, stomping on his foot.</p><p>He stepped back crying out in pain. "What the hell?" Pietro frowned.</p><p>"I tend to go for men, Pietro, not boys!" You smirked before you walked off, passing the two super soldiers as you headed towards the elevator. You were curious as to whether or not they were serious about what they were asking. Steve was usually so polite and shy and Bucky never really said anything about his personal life. Maybe you should bite and see what you get? "Oh, by the way, Buck... yes, I did think about the two of you." You winked before you carried on making your way to the elevator.</p><p>Once you entered you watched the two give each other a look before they began walking towards you, both with a determined look on their face. Just before they could follow you, you let the doors close. You bit your lip suddenly feeling your stomach flutter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, much, SMUT!<br/>WARNING: M/F/M threesome</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wouldn't be long before Steve and Bucky walked through your bedroom door IF, they were serious about... whatever, this was. A little bit of harmless flirting? Nah, you'd done that religiously over the past God knows how many months like Steve had said. I mean, there'd been shared looks back and forth between you and Bucky or you and Steve. Any chance you got to lay a hand on either of them, you would. Whether it be a slight touch on their bicep to let them know you were behind them, squeezing past or a cheeky pinch of a bum cheek.</p><p>Thinking about it; as the months mounted up both men had gotten a little more freely with touches of their own. Bucky was the one to touch your thigh or gently place a hand on your backside as he came to look at a file or when you were teaching him to use his phone. Steve was the one to place his hands on your waist or the small of your back as he passed behind you. You'd lost count of how many times you'd caught one of them staring and biting their lip as you bent over, usually to pick a weight or something up in the gym, or a pen you'd accidentally dropped.</p><p>Not saying you haven't, you have... a few hundred times. Seeing them topless and sweaty is something a girl had to save for the wank bank, and oh boy have you!</p><p>The door banged shut sharply causing you to jump. "See Steve, I told you she was a naughty girl." Bucky's rough, lust-filled voice sent shivers down your spine.</p><p>"C'mon Buck, she's a good girl, aren't ya' doll?" Steve whispered behind you.</p><p>You nodded biting your bottom lip, turning around slowly to face them. The sight of the pair standing there, wanting you made you wetter than you thought you'd ever been from just a look. Steve stepped closer to you, his eyes growing darker with every step. You're not sure why but you found yourself stepping back from him even though you wanted nothing more than to grab a hold of him and ravish him.</p><p>"Doll... if you don't want this... then, just say the word... We'll walk out that door and forget... all, about this." He took a step closer to you as he spoke until you were backed up against your desk.</p><p>You shook your head as you sucked on your bottom lip. God, you wanted it. You needed it, more than anything in the world. "Please-" You whimpered pathetically. "Kiss me!"</p><p>Steve didn't need to hear anything else to grab you by your waist causing you to squeak as he pulled you firmly against his chest as he crashed his mouth against yours. You closed your eyes and you snaked your arms around his neck, slipping your fingers into his hair as you moaned. Holy hell he was good. Steve didn't waste time sliding his tongue between your lips, deepening your kiss. You felt him bend slightly, his hands moved down towards your thighs where he grabbed a hold of you firmly. He lifted you off your feet and sat you on top of the desk, pulling your legs apart so he could stand in between them.</p><p>As Steve's hands made their way back up to your waist you felt a third hand tug the zip at the back of your dress down before pulling the straps down your arms. Steve took his mouth away as he stepped back, causing you to whimper once again at the loss of his mouth. A deep chuckle left his mouth as he let his hands brush down your legs, effortlessly pulling your heels off your feet, throwing them across the room as he switched places with Bucky. The look Bucky wore was dark and broody, it sent chill straight to your throbbing clit.</p><p>"Please." Once again you found yourself almost begging.</p><p>Before Bucky kissed you, he pulled your dress the rest of the way of you without letting either of his hands touch you. You sat in front of the two men in just your black lace bra and panties. Watching them take you in suddenly made you very aware of how ugly you must look compared to two super soldiers. </p><p>You dropped your head unable to look at them, feeling more self-conscious about yourself the quieter they stayed.</p><p>"Вы не должны скрыться, красивый." (You don't need to hide, beautiful) Bucky whispered in Russian as he placed his hand under your chin lifting your head so you were looking at him. His accent sent shivers down your spine. "Не от нас." (Not from us) He leaned forwards closing the gap between you, finally kissing you.</p><p>Your eyes fluttered shut as your lips melted together. You moaned lifting your hands until they were holding onto Bucky's shirt tightly, almost as though you'd lose him if you didn't.</p><p>He was slower than Steve, taking his time with his lips before even trailing his tongue over your bottom lip. As he slipped his tongue into your mouth his hands ran down your body agonizingly slow. His rough fingertips tickled your bare skin. As they came to the waistline of your panties he hooked his index finger in, pulling it back and letting go so it snapped against your already tingling skin. You yelped against his mouth which seemed to encourage him to do more.</p><p>His hands curled around under your ass. As he stepped back from the desk you wrapped your legs around his narrow waist.</p><p>You softly began to kiss along his jawline until you got to below his ear. You licked the spot before you nibbled at it making Bucky squeeze your ass. Your eyes locked with Steve's as he watched you, his arms folded over his chest, a devilish smirk rested on his lips.</p><p>"F-fuck-" Bucky groaned almost coming to a halt as his breathing picked up. "Shit, doll.. You keep doing that and I'll cum before I take any clothes off." He chuckled breathlessly.</p><p>You giggled against his skin. "Then hurry up... old man!" You teased dangerously.</p><p>Bucky growled and threw you onto the bed. You could no longer see the blue of his eyes as it was taken over with the darkest shade of lust possible. "Don't be naughty, beautiful." He challenged you, that shit-eating grin plastered on his face.</p><p>"Would I?" You pouted.</p><p>Both men stood at the foot of the bed, grinning at you. "Yes!" They answered together.</p><p>You stared up at them from where you were on the bed, squeezing your thighs together trying to create some sort of pressure between your legs.</p><p>"Look at her, Buck," Steve smirked.</p><p>Bucky shook his head and made his way around to the left side of the bed as Steve moved to the opposite. "Isn't she the most beautiful dame you've ever seen?" Bucky nodded.</p><p>Steve knelt down on the bed, his eyes not leaving yours as he leaned down and placed his mouth on yours. As you started kissing you could hear the faint sound of a belt buckle rattling, causing you to look up at Bucky. He grinned down at you.</p><p>Steve pulled away grunting, "Am I boring you, doll?"</p><p>Your eyes snapped back to Steve immediately. "No, Captain." You gulped. You could feel your heart pounding against your chest as Steve lick his bottom lip, his eyes burning into you.</p><p>He slowly began grinning as he turned his attention towards Bucky. "You want to watch Bucky, don't you?" He asked looking back at me. You nodded chewing on your kissed bitten lip. "How about, you watch him... in between your legs, doll?" You gasped. Your mouth literally dropping open. It was so hot hearing Steve talk this way. "Whatcha say, Buck?"</p><p>"Think I'll have a better view." Bucky chuckled as he winked down at you before stripping almost completely naked, leaving him in a pair of tight black boxers. Outlining his length perfectly, fuck!</p><p>You moaned at the sight.</p><p>Steve sat on the bed so he had his back against the headboard with his legs spread open and pulled you up so you were resting against his solid chest. He wrapped his arms across your front tightly so you couldn't move whilst Bucky crawled up the bed, spreading your legs wide.</p><p>His eyes widened as he set eyes on your clothed pussy. He licked his lips as he began smirking. "Fuck, Steve, she's soaked already." Bucky groaned leaning closer, his face directly in front of your clothed heat and pressed his face against the material. "Shit! She smells fucking delicious, too." He grinned lifting his head slightly. "Can't wait to taste you, doll."</p><p>And with that, he reached up and ripped your panties in half and dived right in.</p><p>"Fuuuuuuuck!" If it wasn't for Steve having a firm hold on you, you'd have jumped off the bed. Bucky's tongue felt amazing lapping at your soaked cunt. "Shitshitshit!" You chanted, lifting your left leg in the air as your toes curled. Bucky wrapped his hand around your ankle holding it still.</p><p>"That feel' good, doll?" Steve whispered against your ear. You nodded moaning. Your head dropped back onto his shoulder. "You like Bucky licking your pussy, don't you?"</p><p>"Fuck- yes!" You moaned louder as Bucky sucked on your clit hard.</p><p>Steve softly pressed his lips to your neck as Bucky began flicking his tongue over your clit. You squeezed your eyes shut, biting your lip hard as you felt your stomach knot. You were getting close. "You. Taste. Fucking. Amazing..." Bucky licked in between each word. His fingertips buried into the flesh of your thighs holding them apart as he bopped his head, grunting like an animal.</p><p>"Yes, Bu-k- shit!" Steve suddenly sank his teeth into your neck sucking on the spot at the same time as Bucky pushed two fingers inside you, causing you to cry out loudly. "FUCK!" A few more laps of his tongue as he twisted his fingers inside you and Bucky pushed you over the edge of your first orgasm. "Oh god!" You gasped for air as your orgasm ran through your body.</p><p>"Fuck doll, that was hot." Bucky sat back on his knees as he rubbed his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. He grinned down at you making your heart beat faster. "I'm soaked." He chuckled lightly. "Steve, you gotta taste her."</p><p>Expecting Steve to once again swap positions with Bucky, you were beyond surprised when Steve reached out with his right hand, wrapping it around Bucky's neck pulling him forwards. The two super soldiers leaned over you as they locked lips in a passionate kiss, tongues, and everything.</p><p>"Fuck-" You moaned.</p><p>When the pair pulled back Bucky bit Steve's bottom lip with a smirk. "Shit!" Steve moaned. He dropped his face to your neck and began kissing it again. "You taste delicious doll."</p><p>"Please-" You moaned closing your eyes. "Please. I need you."</p><p>Steve began to strip out of his clothes whilst Bucky and you made out. You laid underneath him, hungrily kissing him. You felt the bed dip to your left closely followed by another pair of hands joining Bucky's. You gasped as you felt Steve place his lips on your shoulder and neck. Bucky quickly shoved his tongue into your mouth as Steve's left hand found it's way between your legs.</p><p>The cold, metal fingers glided across your back and made quick work of the bra clasps before he pulled it off with his right hand, growling as he pulled back. "Look at those tits, Steve!"</p><p>"Fuck,"</p><p>You don't know what you gasped first at. Steve cursing or both men wrapping their lips and teeth around your nipples. "Fuck! Yes!" The mixture of Steve's fingers fucking your already sensitive pussy and both Bucky and Steve sucking your tits was an amazing feeling that sent you into another mind-blowing orgasm. "Oh, God!"</p><p>"Fuck baby, I'm so hard," Bucky growled as he sat back.</p><p>Steve pulled back too, releasing your nipple with a pop. "Me too, Buck. Fuck, I need to be inside you, doll." He stood up pulling his boxers down revealing his glorious cock. Bucky followed, revealing he's just as delicious looking cock.</p><p>"Fuck me!" Your mouth watered.</p><p>Steve placed his hands on his hips as he looked at me like he was in full Captain America mode. "Plan to." Fuck.</p><p>You got to your knees facing Steve and reached out to him, placing your hands on his broad shoulders pulling him towards me into a hungry kiss.</p><p>"Fuck that's hot." Bucky groaned behind you, now knelt on the bed along with you and Steve. He placed his hands on your waist pulling you back to him so his body was flush with yours. You whined as your mouth left Steve's.</p><p>"Now doll, I need to ask you something." Steve slowly began kissing down your jaw and neck. "There's. Two. Of. Us. And, one of you." Steve kissed your neck in between words.</p><p>You nodded, "Yeah, I got that." You laughed, immediately stopping when Steve gave you a stern look. "Sorry," You lowered your gaze, landing on his firm chest. Dear God!</p><p>"One cock? Or two?" Steve whispered sending chills down your spine. Never thought you'd hear that sentence leave Steve's mouth. It was deliciously filthy and only made you hungrier for his cock.</p><p>Bucky leaned over pressing his lips to your shoulder, kissing his way up your neck on the other side to Steve before saying. "You don't have to worry abou-"</p><p>"TWO!" You yelped when Steve pinched your nipple. "Fuck! Two!" You nodded. "Please," You begged.</p><p>Steve nodded before moving and gently lifted you up so you were straddling him. You began rubbing your wet folds up and down his length, moaning at the feeling of his dick pressing against your clit. "Fuck, doll." Steve reached down and grabbed a hold of his length, stroking the tip of it against your wet slit before slowly pushing up into you. "Oh, so, tight, doll!"</p><p>"God YES!" Your head fell back as you sank down Steve's length until you were full. You squeezed your eyes shut with a hiss. The pain of his length hit you but it soon left as Steve rubbed soothing circles on over your skin.</p><p>Bucky had moved behind you, straddling Steve's calves. His hands slowly ran up your thighs round to cup your ass cheeks, kneading them slowly as he helped Steve slowly lift you off his dick. "Shit doll, this ass-" He moaned, his breath fanning over your cheeks. You felt him press soft kisses to your lower back, trailing them down as you began to slide back down Steve's cock. "I just- I want-" He moaned as he pulled your cheeks apart and pushed his tongue against your puckered hole.</p><p>"Ohh, yes!" You panted heavily as you began to slide up and down Steve's cock slowly.</p><p>Bucky began licking at your ass hole, moaning loudly as he did. "Fuck-" Bucky pulled away letting his cold metal index finger stroke your hole. "Can I, doll?" He leaned over to kiss your shoulder.</p><p>You nodded moaning. "Yes!"</p><p>A few short moments Bucky took his finger away only for it to be put back with a little more pressure this time. He played with your hole gently whilst you slid up and down Steve's cock. It wouldn't take Bucky long to stretch you, you rather enjoyed anal, only you'd never had a man that could please you the way you liked. Bucky and Steve were both hitting each spot perfectly and more. You gasped as Bucky pushed his finger all the way in, sending a heatwave over your body.</p><p>"Yesyesyes!" You moaned as he pumped his finger in and out. "Bucky, please, fuck me! NOW!"</p><p>The sound of saliva being added to Bucky's cock was all you heard before you felt the tip of his cock slowly enter your ass hole. All three of you began moaning loudly as the sensation of being filled fully took over.</p><p>"OH FUCK!" Steve growled as he thrusted into you. "You okay, doll?"</p><p>You nodded moaning. "Yes, just move, please."</p><p>Steve pulled out and Bucky pushed in. You'd never felt so full. Never had you experienced so much pleasure. Fuck, it was good. Bucky and Steve kissed, nipped and sucked anywhere they could. You had Steve's hands digging into your hips, definitely leaving bruises as he pushed and pulled you onto his cock. Bucky grabbed and slapped your ass cheeks as he pounded into your ass. Your nails dig into Steve's forearms as you squeezed your eyes shut, your third orgasm hit you like a storm.</p><p>"FUCKFUCKFUCK!" You screamed as Steve rubbed your clit furiously, at the same time Bucky had begun pinching your nipple. Your fourth orgasm coming out of nowhere. "Oh fuck, yes!"</p><p>"Shit doll, Buck, I'm- I-" Steve grunted as he came hard inside of you.</p><p>Bucky moaned dropping his hand from your nipple, falling onto Steve's chest as he leaned over your back. "Fuck, me too-" Bucky slammed into you one last time before spilling his cum inside your ass hole.</p><p>All three of you collapsed on top of one another, trying to catch your breaths. Every inch of your body was on fire with pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck!" Bucky groaned as he slowly pulled his cock out of you and fell on his back beside you.</p><p>"Shit!" Steve panted, gently lifting you off him and placed you between the two of them.</p><p>Steve and Bucky started to speak. "That was-"</p><p>"Fuck!" You finished breathlessly, grinning like an idiot at the satisfying feeling of being well and truly fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks ticked by without a word being said about your extra special birthday treat from the two super soldiers.</p><p>When you woke up the morning after (your 30th Birthday) the boys were still there. You thought you were dreaming looking at the pair of them naked and God-like laid next to you. Good mornings were said as the three of you got up and dressed to get on with your day as normal. You were surprised when they left, both of them gave you a kiss on the lips. After that none of you mentioned it. The only difference you noticed is you seem a lot closer than before and the three of you were close, to begin with.</p><p>After almost three weeks of everyone missing one another because of separate missions, you were all finally going to be together. No missions, no separate plans.</p><p>You'd just got back from a five-day mission with Natasha that had taken you to Berlin. There was a little surveillance and a small undercover at a party that the two of you attended where you needed to access some important data.</p><p>To celebrate all the successful missions everyone had been on, Tony decided a small party was in order. So after spending a couple of hours getting yourself ready, mostly soaking in a well-deserved bubble bath, you joined everyone else down at the party. It wasn't a massive party for once, it was just the team and a few agents.</p><p>That didn't stop everyone from putting in the effort. You found yourself in one of your favorite dresses.</p><p>It was suede and burgundy in color coming to your knees with a pair of nude heels. You wore your hair up in a bun so it wasn't covering the open back and you kept your makeup quite simple.</p><p>As soon as you stepped in you caught the gaze of a couple of people. You decided not to adventure too far away from the bar. You spotted Nat and Wanda and headed over to them, saying hello to a few agents you knew as you did. "Look at you. Out to get some attention?" Wanda smirked.</p><p>You shook your head laughing a little. "No. Just, through it on." You shrugged.</p><p>"Sure you did." Nat winked looking smug as she handed you a drink. "Neck that, then them." She nodded her head behind you.</p><p>You looked around spotting the familiar darkened blue eyes. You gulped as you took in the sight of the two super soldiers. Dear God! You turned back around grabbing hold of the drink Nat had poured you and downed it. You shook your head pulling a face at the nasty taste left in your mouth. "Tequila?" You asked. She nodded grinning. "Ugh, another, go on." Why? Tequila is the thing that leads to dancing on the bar... topless.</p><p>"Come on, let's dance." Wanda took your hand in hers and dragged you over to the dance floor. "So, how'd the mission go?" She asked.</p><p>You nodded sighing a little. "Meh, apart from getting shot, it was a success." You shrugged.</p><p>Wanda stared at you. "You got shot?" She raised her eyebrow.</p><p>You nodded hushing her, "I had a vest on, nothing major." You smiled. She shook her head slowly. "What?" You asked.</p><p>"You seem quite happy to have gotten shot," She smirked a little.</p><p>You nodded chewing at your cheek. "I kinda am. It made me feel like an Avenger." You giggled.</p><p>"You are, an Avenger." She smiled.</p><p>You laughed throwing your head back. "I am, not." You weren't. You just worked in the lab with Tony and Bruce, only going on missions if they need a hand in any way you can help.</p><p>The night slowly went on. The three of you and a few of the others danced together and talked away. The entire time you could feel your skin prickling under the gaze of those pantie wetting super soldiers. Fuck! You let out a small frustrated sigh as you made your way over to the bar on your own. What on Earth were they playing at? You were one for harmless flirting and all but after what happened, was it harmless? Or was it something? But both of them? Really?</p><p>"Hey, Y/N!" You turned your head and began smiling when you saw your friend, Alex. He was an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D before becoming an agent for the Avengers.</p><p>"Hey, Alex." You gave him a hug as you greeted him.</p><p>He kissed your cheek as he let go, a slight hint of a blush filling his cheeks. "So, hmm, sorry I missed your birthday." He gulped rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down.</p><p>You shook your head smiling at him softly. "Don't worry about it." You placed your hand on his arm giving it a squeeze. "You had a work, thing." He nodded chuckling a little. "How come you're here tonight? Everything sorted now?"</p><p>He nodded smiling. "Finally! Got it wrapped up a couple of days ago. Some of the guys I worked with mentioned Stark was having this party and I thought, why not." He shrugged. "It also meant I got to see you, too." He winked. You rolled your eyes before laughing at him. See, harmless flirting. "So, did you have, a good, birthday?" He cleared his throat.</p><p>Your face began to heat up at the thoughts. "I did, thank you," You answered as the memories of Steve and Bucky working your body in between theirs filled your head. "Very, good." You smiled.</p><p>"Even without me?" He smirked.</p><p>You began laughing, once again placing your hand on his arm. "Who knows what might have happened if you were here." You winked just before turning your head as you picked up your drink, taking a sip. "I'm glad you're here though. It's been a while since we saw each other." You smiled looking back round to him.</p><p>He nodded smiling. "It has, hasn't it." After chatting a little longer you heard your name being called from the dance floor. "I think they want you to go dance," Alex chuckled as he watched Wanda and Nat drunkenly dance like no one was watching.</p><p>You shook your head laughing yourself at the pair. You were not ready to handle that on your own. You began grinning. "Come dance!"</p><p>"Oh no, I ca-" You didn't give him the chance to decline.</p><p>You grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him behind you over to where the girls were. The four of you began dancing to whatever was playing. You'd dance on your own or with the girls or with Alex, enjoy the beat of the music. The moment a slower song came on you should have known something was up.</p><p>Alex grabbed your hand and pulled you into his chest as he swayed, smiling down at you. "You have, no, idea, how crazy I am about you, do you?"</p><p>Your eyes widened with shock at what he had said. "Like, a friend?" You asked. Hopefully, this conversation wasn't going where you thought.</p><p>Alex chuckled shaking his head. "Definitely not." He smiled.</p><p>You gave him a fake smile as you carefully thought about your next words. Alex was a nice man, you got on well but he was a friend and nothing more. "Alex, I'm sorry but, you're my friend. I don't think of you... any, different."</p><p>He nodded grinning. "I know. I've seen the way you lust, pathetically, after those lab experiments we call superheroes." He chuckled. Your mouth fell open at his words. Rude! "I think, if you were to try, just once, you'd be very happy with me. I mean, you have a lot more in common with me, right? You're not even an Avenger, so-"</p><p>And without another word, he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours harshly. You balled your fists up and tried pushing his chest back, not enjoying the kiss at all. He was your friend and a complete dick now, it felt wrong. Ew! Ew! Ew!</p><p>"Stop... stop it!" You managed to pull your face away enough to stop the kiss and speak. "Alex!" You raised your voice, getting him to stop. You pushed him back shaking your head. "Just, stop." You sighed pushing passed him and headed over to the bar hoping to getaway.</p><p>You ordered a large whiskey, downing it in one. You needed something to get rid of that taste in your mouth.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd sanitize my mouth as well after that guy." You heard Bucky say behind you, making you smirk to yourself. "What was all that about, doll?" He asked taking a stand next to you.</p><p>You sighed looking up to him. You licked your lips as you took in the pure beauty of him. Your cunt betraying your cool exterior and wanting to clench around his delicious cock. You cleared your throat before answering. "Apparently, he's crazy about me." You shrugged with a frown.</p><p>"And you pathetically lust after me and Steve?" He smirked. You looked down hoping to hide your embarrassment. You felt Bucky place his metal index finger under your chin, lifting your head up to look at him. "I want more than lust," He whispered leaning down, placing a kiss on your cheek before he walked off.</p><p>Your eyes followed him as he walked over to the pool table where he said something to Steve and pointed over to the dance floor. You looked over, seeing Alex was still there, watching you.</p><p>"Fuck."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood out on the balcony in the fresh air, enjoying the feeling of the breezing tickling your skin and the view along with it. You'd been out there that long now, you had practically sobered up after thinking about the whole kiss with Alex and Bucky's weird, confession. Still had no clue what he was doing to you but, you liked it and hoped for more... Steve included.</p><p>The door to the balcony slammed shut behind you. "You've slept with him, haven't you?" You sighed closing your eyes, trying to ignore him. "HAVEN'T YOU!" Alex grabbed a hold of your arm, spinning you around to face him.</p><p>"Who are you talking about?" You snapped at him.</p><p>"That super-soldier, dick," He grunted.</p><p>You shook your head. "What's it to do with you if I've slept with Steve or not?" You frowned at him.</p><p>Alex's eyes widened as he stepped back from you. "You've slept with, Rogers... too?"</p><p>Your mouth fell open and closed like a goldfish. Fuck! You shook your head, struggling to find the words.</p><p>He glared at you whilst grabbing you by your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. "You've been all over me-" He snapped. "I tell you, how you make me feel and- you're just a whore, aren't you? Sleeping around, trying to get what you want!" He growled. "I think it's my turn to get what I want!"</p><p>"And I think, it's my turn to ask, what the fuck you think you're doing?" Steve's voice bellowed from behind Alex, causing him to immediately back away from you. Steve stepped in front of you shielding you from Alex as he spoke again. "Well? Answer me, Agent?"</p><p>"I- hmm, I- was-"</p><p>"Leaving!" It was Bucky's voice that sent the order.</p><p>You glanced around Steve's broad shoulder seeing the dark-haired beauty stare daggers into the skull of the man that left with his tail between his legs. You had to bite back your smirk as you watched Bucky not move an inch from the doorway meaning Alex had to practically squeeze past whispering excuse me.</p><p>Once he was gone both men turned their attention to you. You didn't know who to look at first, so you didn't. You breathed out deeply turning your back to them as your hands wrapped around the railing as you sighed heavily.</p><p>"Doll?" Steve was first to speak, coming to stand by your side.</p><p>You took another deep breath before lifting your gaze from the street. "Thank you. The both of you." You smiled softly at him before turning to look over your shoulder at Bucky who was now behind you, almost touching.</p><p>Steve nodded stepping closer. "I wasn't about to let that slimeball hurt you, doll. You're ours," He whispered, his lips brushing against your temple.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow glancing up to him, your eyes locking. "What ya' mean, 'yours'?" You asked.</p><p>Steve began grinning, his hand sliding across your lower back until he had his hand curled around your waist, pulling your body closer to him so you could feel the semi hard-on in his pants. "Bucky's not the only one that wants more than lust, sweetheart." Holy shit!</p><p>"There you are!" Sam's excitement interrupted the three of you. "Stark's kicking the guests out so it's just us. Thor's got his damn hammer out. Coming?" </p><p>Hopefully.</p><p>You were the first to nod and leave the boys' side, your arm slipping around Sam's waist as the two of you went to join the others in attempts to lift Thor's hammer. It had become a ritual every time you had a party.</p><p>----------</p><p>After more drinking and many failed attempts at picking Thor's hammer up, you all sat around just talking. You sat on the sofa next to Bucky, your right hand just lazily laid on his thigh, nothing to it. He had his left arm over your shoulders as he used his other to lift his drink to his mouth every so often. Steve sat on your other side, his hand laid on his thigh as you effortlessly drew patterns across his knuckles.</p><p>"Do you like, have any, underwear on with that dress?" Were the words that left Clint's mouth that woke everyone from the daze. "Ow!" Nat had lifted her hand in one, slapping him at the back of his head making you chuckle. "What was that for?" He scowled at her.</p><p>"Seriously? You just asked like, the most, inappropriate question possible?" Nat answered.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at her. "No, that would be, can I have a look?" He laughed.</p><p>"Oh my God." You blushed.</p><p>"So, do you?" Sam asked receiving a punch to the arm from Wanda.</p><p>You laughed a little, trying to hide your blush. "What's the fascination with my underwear tonight?"</p><p>Clint held his hands up as he stood to his feet. "I'm just curious. It's a pretty tight dress and... I've seen your underwear. And... I see no underwear." He pointed to you as he walked over to the bar.</p><p>"What do you mean you see no under-" You stopped mid-sentence as you registered what he had just said. "When the fuck did you see my underwear?" You turned around to look at him over the back of the sofa, your hands leaving the touch of the boys.</p><p>"Language." Tony mocked Steve before screwing his face up in disgust. "Actually, when did you see her underwear?" He frowned at Clint.</p><p>"You're telling me you've never spotted it in the laundry room? Never wondered how in the hell she can wear those... cheese, strings?" He raised his eyebrow.</p><p>Nat, Wanda and you gave each other a look before you burst out laughing at what he tried to describe. "G-strings." Tony corrected holding his hand up before covering his mouth. "And, God no. She's practically my daughter." He fake gagged before walking away, muttering how violated he felt.</p><p>"Thong," Sam answered, causing everyone to look over to him. He sat there nodding as he smirked at you.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Nat raised her eyebrow at him.</p><p>He pointed at you, grinning. "I bet it's a thong, you're wearing. A naughty pink. one" Steve and Bucky both tensed up, their jaws and fists tightening as everyone kept talking about your underwear.</p><p>You closed your eyes shaking your head. "Can we stop talking about my underwear?" You asked getting up.</p><p>"Nah, it's a- what Stark say it was?" Clint asked.</p><p>"G-string," Thor answered, nodding. "And I agree, however, complicated they look to put on. To take off, however, they're just, amazing." He grinned smugly. You stared open-mouthed at him before turning around and leaving, saying goodnight to everyone.</p><p>----------</p><p>You had no idea what time it was but you found yourself rolling around in your bed with your thighs pressed together trying to relieve some of the pressure. Thank you, stupid sexy dream about Steve and Bucky! You moaned as your fingertips rubbed lazy circles over your clit, wanting release. It never coming.</p><p>"Fuck!" You huffed out in frustration.</p><p>You couldn't get what Steve and Bucky had said to you about wanting more out of your head. Or, how they just knew to come and save you. Or, how you just... fit together.</p><p>"Fuck!" You want more.</p><p>You jumped out of bed and quickly made your way to your bedroom door. Before you opened it you caught a glance of your appearance in the mirror, frowning at yourself. Charlie Brown and Snoopy pjs were not a 'take me now' look, we're they?</p><p>After you'd put on something a little more 'sex, please' and made a little effort not to look sleepy, you quickly and carefully walked down the hall for Steve's room, barefoot. You shared the same floor only he was at the other end and Bucky was a floor down from you.</p><p>You gently tapped on Steve's door and waited. Your breathing quickened a little as you began to overthink what you were doing. Before you could step away with regret his door opened just a crack, slowly. "Y/N? What's wro-" His door opened more so he was stood facing you. The sleep was gone from his eyes as they rolled up and down your body. "Fuck..." He whispered to himself more than you.</p><p>"I want more, Steve," You whispered with the most innocent look you could muster.</p><p>Steve took one final look over your body, sending shivers down your spine, before he reached out towards you, easily grabbing a hold of you by your upper arms and pulled you towards him. You couldn't help the little squeal that escaped your mouth but it was soon caught by his. Your lips moved in a rush together as you stumbled forwards into his room. Your hands held onto his biceps as he spun you around and kicked the door shut.</p><p>"Steve-" You mumbled against his lips. "Please. Steve." You pulled your face back only to have him latch his mouth onto your neck, leaving wet opened mouth kisses along your skin until he began sucking at that damn spot that makes you cry out. "Fuck! Steve, please, Bucky!" You moaned his name, causing Steve to pull back.</p><p>The look he wore was dangerous almost, made your pussy drip. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., tell Bucky to come to my room... urgently!" Steve commanded, his eyes burning into yours. "Now, moan my name again." He growled as he grabbed a hold of your hips pulling you forwards.</p><p>"Fuck, Steve," You moaned as you felt his hard cock press against you. "Wait," You pushed him back as you took your bottom lip in between your teeth. "Not, until Bucky's here," You smirked.</p><p>Steve growled again. "Y/N, you're not exactly making it easy for me in that, fucking thing."</p><p>You giggled turning the pair of you around until his legs hit the matters of the bed where you pushed him down. "I'm not meant to, Captain," You stood with your hands on your hips grinning. "You. Can't touch me until Bucky gets here but, I'm gonna suck your dick until you cum in my mouth." You winked crawling forwards.</p><p>Steve sat back against the headboard. "Doll, what-" He gasped as you grabbed a hold of his hard cock over his bottoms.</p><p>"You gotta take them off, Captain." Steve didn't waste any time pulling his pants and vest off, leaving him completely naked in front of you. You bit your lip as you took his gorgeous body in. Fuck, yes! "Much better."</p><p>"Doll, fuck!" Steve's eyes fell back as you licked a long strip from his balls right to the tip. After a few more long licks you began swirling your tongue around his angry head, loving his gasping for more, then you began to slowly wrap your lips around him. "Fuck, baby- hold, hold it, yes, like that!" He twitched as you followed his instructions.</p><p>As you lowered your head down his length you raised your ass in the air and looked up at him as you sank down. Your eyes met as you sucked him hard, seeing Captain America fall apart just by your mouth, filled you with a sense of pride.</p><p>Suddenly a cold metal vice-like grip on your left ass cheek and a warmer one on your right that was soon followed by a warm, wet stripe to be licked up from your clothed clit to your asshole that made you moan around Steve's cock.</p><p>"Fuck, Buck!" The pair of you moaned, yours muffled by Steve's cock.</p><p>"This is so fucking hot!" Bucky moaned as he harshly slapped his right hand on your ass, causing you to moan again.</p><p>"Fuck!" Steve jumped, his hand tangling in your hair, pushing you down causing you to gag a little. "Buck, you gotta- she's- amazing!"</p><p>You felt Bucky grab a hold of your thong and pull it down your legs before he began to eat and nip at your pussy, making all three of you moan. Steve's hips began bucking up into your mouth and soon he was fucking your mouth as you slurped around him and Bucky was tongue fucking you. Pure bliss.</p><p>"Fuck- baby, I'm gonna-" Steve couldn't finish his sentence because you pushed your mouth right down around his cock until you could feel his cum all the way down your throat. "FUCK!" He yelped, collapsing onto the mattress. Once he'd finished his orgasm, you pulled your pussy away from Bucky's greedy mouth and crashed your lips against Steve's. You moaned, letting him push his tongue into your mouth, deepening the already sloppy kiss.</p><p>"Hey!" Bucky whined and grabbed a hold of your ankle and dragged you back to him, crashing his lips against yours, catching the giggle that had escaped them. You ran your hand down his bare chest until you came to his hard cock that was pushing against his boxers, giving it a little squeeze. "FUCK!" Bucky gasped pulling away from you. You grinned, taking this as the chance to roll him onto his back and slide down onto the floor. You pulled his boxers off, licking your lips at the sight of his rock hard cock now in your hand. "What the-"</p><p>Bucky tried to pull you back up but you immediately wrapped your lips around him, causing him to moan loudly and fall back.</p><p>"Told you." Steve chuckled as he raised himself onto his elbows, watching you at work on your knees, sucking Bucky like mad.</p><p>"Ye-" Bucky gasped as you began twisting your hand around his shaft as you licked his balls. "Fuc- shit-" After a few more licks and once again wrapping your mouth around his tip and sank right down until you were a gagging mess, his tip smacking the back of his throat as you sucked and swirled your tongue around him. "FUCK ME!" Bucky groaned and shot his load deep at the back of your throat.</p><p>After a couple of seconds, you pulled off him, licking the last of his cum before sitting back on your legs, grinning up at the pair.</p><p>There was a moment's silence before you got to your feet and Steve sat up, followed by Bucky. The pair looked at each other before they began grinning as if they had the same stupid idea and pulled you forwards so you were pressed in between them.</p><p>"The fuck is this?" Bucky asked as he snapped the straps of your cami against your flesh.</p><p>"It's called, lingerie, Buck." You giggled up at the pair.</p><p>"Can we get more?" He grinned down at you.</p><p>"Can't she just be naked, Buck?" Steve sighed a little, half-joking.</p><p>Bucky nodded letting his head fall to the side. "Actually, that's better." He smiled before he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. You moaned into his mouth as his and Steve's hand moved over your body.</p><p>Bucky pulled back from your mouth when you needed to breathe, latching his lips onto my neck. "So, you want more?" You asked biting your lip.</p><p>The pair pulled back from you, giving each other a look over the top of you. Steve was the first to speak as he sat up, lifting you with him. "Do you?"</p><p>You nodded biting your lip. "But, what's more? Sex? Relationship? Because don't know if you know it or not but, there's three of us and that's not really, a thing and who goes where and what goes where and-" Steve pressed his lips to yours quickly, shutting you up. You moaned into his mouth as he moved you so you were straddling his thighs. After a few seconds, he pulled away from you.</p><p>"Relax. We're all thinking the same, doll, right Buck?" Steve turned his head to Bucky, who leaned forwards and surprisingly pressed his lips to Steve's. You'd never been more turned on watching two people kiss. Bucky's right hand pulled him closer and his left slid up your thigh until he grabbed your ass cheek.</p><p>He pulled back from Steve, sitting up with that smug smirk on his face. "Right, Steve," He leaned forwards pressing his lips on to yours, making you moan as you felt Steve's cock twitch underneath you and his against your knee.</p><p>Well, fuck...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>